monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Maymurs/4/13 Maintenance Notes
Maintenance Schedule * 4/13 (Thu) 07:10 ~ 09:30 (UTC+0) Maintenance Details ▸ New Bingo Event system Added * Obtain Bingo cards by staying online * Collect rewards by filling in the bingo cards and completing the rows * Players can receive up to 20 Bingo Pieces per day. Bingo progress resets at Midnight * Obtain Bingo by going to Airship > Bingo (top left side of screen) * Player can check next Log In mission by clicking the "Get Bingo Piece" button * Bonus Reward available depending on total received Bingo Pieces. ▸ Fire/Water/Wood Astromon Package Added * 4/13(Thu) After Maintenance ~ until Sold Out! * Airship > Bonus Package > Package for Fire/Water/Wood Astromons, purchased once a month ** Fire Package - Gleem(Fire), 50 High Fire Stone, 50 High Starstone, 1,000,000 Gold, 500 Energy ** Water Package - Gleem(Water), 50 High Water Stone, 50 High Starstone, 1,000,000 Gold, 500 Energy ** Wood Package - Gleem(Wood), 50 High Wood Stone, 50 High Starstone, 1,000,000 Gold, 500 Energy ▸ Dark Pinolo Capture Event Added * Event Period: 4/13(Thu) After Maintenance ~ 4/27(Thu) Before Maintenance * Pinolo(★2, Dark) will be added to the Collection. Get rewards by collecting him. * Pinolo(★2, Dark) will be added to the Astroguide. Get rewards by collecting him. * Pinolo(★2, Dark) will randomly be encountered as Event Astromon in all area of Story Mode stages. ** NORMAL Stages: Pinolo ** HARD Stages: Nocchi ** EXTREME Stages: Pinocchio ** The Encounter rate will be similar to Rare Astromons. ▸ Limited Fusion Event will be added * Event Period: 4/13 (Thu) After Maintenance ~ 4/27 (Thu) 14:59 (UTC+0) ** Fake Nocchi(Dark. Evo.2) + Fake Pinolo(Dark, Evo.1) = Pinolo(Dark, Evo.1) ** Nocchi(Dark, Evo.2) + Seedler(Wood, Evo.1) = Pinolo(Wood, Evo.1) *Limited 1 Time* ** Nocchi(Dark, Evo.2) + Cocomon(Wood, Evo.3) = Hanami(Wood, Evo.2) *Limited 1 Time* ** Nocchi(Dark, Evo.2) + Lantra(Fire, Evo.3) = Tigaron(Fire, Evo.2) *Limited 1 Time* ** Nocchi(Dark, Evo.2) + Miho(Wood, Evo.1) = Miho(Dark, Evo.1) *Limited 1 Time* ** Extended Pinolo(Wood, Evo.1) + Chela(Water, Evo.2) = Raven(Wood, Evo.2) *Limited 1 Time* * Raven Fusion can only be summoned once, and cannot be summoned again if it was summoned before. * Light Pinolo Capture and Fusion Event has ended ▸ Clan Battle Improvements * FIXED Game crashing while Clan Battle * Clan Plaza > Preparing Battle > Added option to choose Low-Resolution Mode when entering Clan Battle. (We suggest to use Low Resolution for iPhone6/6+ and other devices which have RAM less than 1G) ▸ Shield Skill Issue will be Fixed * Grants a shield to allies proportional to own max HP(or level) This skill had issue where the shield was granted based on the allies' own HP. But it will be fixed so the shield will be granted to allies based on the Astromon who used the skill. * Improved Astromons for Shield Skill: (Seiren(Light), Cura(Fire), Venus(Light), Hana(Light), Hana(Dark), Cupid(Dark)) ▸ Free feeding Low Star Fruit Event has been fixed. * Every weekend (Sat,Sun) Free Feeding Low Star Fruit Event * The issue where other (not free) fruits was labeled as free, has been fixed. ▸ 5★ Odin(Fire/Water/Wood) Summon Chance UP at Special Shop * Event Period: 4/14 00:00 ~ 4/30 11:59 (Local time) * ★5 Nightmare(Fire/Water/Wood) Summon Chance UP will be ended (04/13 23:59 Local time) Improvements * Titan's HP (Above Lv.21) at Clan Battle will be lowered (will be improved on 4/17) * Clan Plaza > Click ? at the left side of the Titan's HP to see the next element of the Titan * Added counter at Airship for Daily Missions * Shop > Capture Rate Up will be changed into Clan Shop (Capture Rate Up can be upgraded at the Map) * Chat > Astromon League Icon will be set based on the Last week's result * Friend's Info > Added Astromon League Party Info based on Last week & current Airship status Fixed Issues * Fixed issue at 45F of Tower of Chaos > Regular round does not appear before the Boss round (Should be total of 4 Rounds) * Fixed Issue at Clan Plaza > Astromon Icons covering the member list on battle * Fixed Issue at Astromon League > When the user keep losing at Astromon League, the points become lower than 0 * Fixed Issue at Summon > Fusion > If the materials are the same type and element of Astromon, one same Astromon could be used as materials. Source: Official Facebook, Maint Notes Official Facebook, Bingo System Official Facebook, Element Packages Official Facebook, Pinolo Event Info Category:Blog posts Category:Latecian News Category:Maintenance Notes